project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The World is Mine
}}The World is Mine (ワールドイズマイン) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku scritto e prodotto da ryo. E 'incluso in quasi tutti i giochi di Project DIVA e si dice che sia una delle canzoni Vocaloid più popolari mai prodotte. Apparizioni di gioco "The World is Mine" ha debuttato nella prima Hatsune Miku gioco in cui era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. La canzone in seguito sarebbe anche su PlayStation 3 porte Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). La canzone è stata anche presente nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone in cui è stata una delle prime canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con le altre canzoni in precedenza presenti nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 17 luglio 2014 ed è una delle poche prime canzoni di avere detto difficoltà quando è stato introdotto. "The World is Mine" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui è stato sbloccato dopo aver cancellando "Gigantic Girl". Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. Più tardi, la canzone è stata descritta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F solo tramite le caratteristiche di Live Mode e AR nelle versioni del gioco PlayStation 3 e PlayStation Vita rispettivamente. Il canzone è apparso in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 e Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX anche se la sua versione completa è stato usato al posto. E 'stato accompagnato con un PV diverso seguendo lo stile visivo Nendoroid del gioco. La canzone è stata ancora descritta ancora una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove è stato sbloccato dopo aver eliminato i precedenti 36 canzoni del gioco. Il suo PV si è basata sulle sue apparizioni precedenti, ma è stato leggermente modificato per un successo evento di Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "The World is Mine" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Colorful Tone. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2/DX'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese='世界で一番おひめさま そういう扱い心得てよね その一 いつもと違う髪形に気が付くこと その二 ちゃんと靴まで見ること　 いいね？ その三 わたしの一言には三つの言葉で返事すること わかったら右手がお留守なのを なんとかして！ 別にわがままなんて言ってないんだから キミに心から思って欲しいの かわいいって 世界で一番おひめさま 気が付いて　ねえねえ 待たせるなんて論外よ わたしを誰だと思ってるの？ もう何だか　あまいものが食べたい！ いますぐによ' 欠点？かわいいの間違いでしょ 文句は許しませんの あのね、わたしの話ちゃんと聞いてる？ ちょっとぉ・・・ あ、それとね　白いおうまさん 決まってるでしょ？ 迎えに来て わかったらかしずいて 手を取って「おひめさま」って べつに　わがままなんて言ってないんだから でもね　少しくらい叱ってくれたっていいのよ？ 世界でわたしだけのおうじさま 気がついて　ほらほら おててが空いてます 無口で無愛想なおうじさま もう　どうして！　気がついてよ早く ぜったいキミはわかってない！ わかってないわ・・・ いちごの乗ったショートケーキ こだわりたまごのとろけるプリン みんな　みんな　我慢します… わがままな子だと思わないで わたしだってやればできるもん あとで後悔するわよ 当然です！だってわたしは 世界で一番おひめさま ちゃんと見ててよね どこかに行っちゃうよ？ ふいに抱きしめられた 急に　そんな！えっ？ 「轢かれる　危ないよ」 そう言ってそっぽ向くキミ ……こっちのが危ないわよ|-|Romaji='sekai de ichiban ohime-sama souiu atsukai kokoroete yo ne sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne? sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto wakattara migite ga osuru na no o nantoka shite! betsu ni wagamama nante ittenain dakara kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte sekai de ichiban ohime-sama kigatsuite nee nee mataseru nante rongai yo watashi o dare da to omotteru no? mou nandaka amai mono ga tabetai! ima sugu ni yo' ketten? kawaii no machigai desho monku wa yurushimasen no ano ne? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... a, sore to ne shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? mukae ni kite wakattara kashizuite te o totte "ohime-sama" tte betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama ki ga tsuite hora hora otete ga aitemasu mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama mou doushite! ki ga tsuite yo hayaku zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa... ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE kodawari tamago no torokeru purin minna minna gaman shimasu... wagamama na ko da to omowanaide watashi datte yareba dekiru no ato de koukai suru wa yo touzen desu! datte watashi wa sekai de ichiban ohime-sama chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo? fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna! eh? "hikareru abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi ...kocchi no ga abunai yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I'm the #1 princess in the world And that's how you'll treat me, go it? One: You must noticed that I changed my hair Two: Take a good look, all the way to my shoes, you following? Three: For every one word I say, replay with three Got it? Then do something about My idle right hand! It's not like it's selfish or anything To want you to believe from the bottom of your heart That I'm adorable I'm the #1 princess in the world Notice me! Hey! Heeey! Keeping me waiting is out of the question Just who do you think I am? Hmph, I think I could go for some dessert! This very instant Shortcake with a strawberry on top Premium creamy egg pudding Okay, okay, I'll try to contain myself... Don't write me off as selfish Because hey, I can make it on my own You're gonna regret it later No doubt! 'Cause you know I'm... The #1 princess in the world You'd better keep your eyes on me Or I might not be here one day Out of nowhere, you pull me from behind "What are you... Huh?" "Look out, you almost got run over!" You say as you turn away ...Maybe it's you I should be looking out for Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = |-|Project Mirai 2 = Curiosità *La canzone è considerata da alcuni fan per essere la "canzone di carattere" di Miku. *Un ufficiale di YouTube caricatela su della canzone in concerto sono riusciti a raccogliere una ventina di milioni di visualizzazioni prima di essere eliminati, il che rende di gran lunga il video VOCALOID più visto sul sito al momento. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:The World is Mine fr:World Is Mine Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008